paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas of Terror
Chapter 1, Christmas eve Sarah, Shooter, and the rest of the paw patrol were all excited for the christmas party that would be happening that day. Sarah: I can't wait! Chase: I heard Santa's going to be there! Marshall: Yeah! It's going to be one of the best Christmas parties ever! Skye and Everest were huddling in a corner talking worriedly. Shooter noticed this and walked over too them. Shooter: Hey guys, what's wrong? Skye and Everest look at each other heistantly then nod to each other. Skye: well, this is just a rumor, Everest: but we heard some police officers talking, Skye: And they said something about a bad guy escaping from jail. Everest: Yeah, we are just a little worried is all. Shooter shook his head and rolled his eyes. Shooter: Don't worry! We'll be fine! Nothing bad will happen! Skye and Everest still don't look convinced. Everest: Are you sure? Shooter: yeah I'm sure! now come on, lets get ready for the party. Everest and Skye shake themselves and their tails start wagging. Skye: okay! Chapter 2, The party; not what it seems All the pups were at the party, and they were having a blast. Drinking some cider, chilling by the fire, sitting on Santa's lap, dancing, there were even some crafts you could do! All the while listening to a band play Christmas music. They were unaware of what was watching them in the shadows. It was a black shape, though visible, it was very hard to make out. Sarah, Skye, Aroura, Daisy and Everest were off in a little corner by themselves having some girl time. Everest: This is amazing! I'm having the time of my life! Skye: I know right? What were we worried about? Sarah looked at them quizzically. Sarah: what do you mean? Skye and Everest looked at each other. Skye: well, we heard some police officers talking about an escaped criminal... Sarah's head shot up. Sarah: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! Everest looked at her bewildered. Everest: why.....? Sarah: as an FBI pup, it's my duty to take care of criminals! Everest and Skye looked at each other again. Skye: so....? Even we have to take breaks. And it's Christmas Eve! Sarah got up and right before leaving she looked strait at them. Sarah: but criminals don't! Sarah raced over to Shooter. Shooter: what's wrong Sarah? Sarah: there is a criminal on the loose! Shooter looked at her and smiled. Shooter: you mean the criminal Skye and Everest were talking about? I know. Sarah rolled her eyes. Sarah: dont you think we should do something about it?! Shooter shook his head. Shooter: I think it's Christmas Eve and we should have a little down time. Sarah: but what if something bad happens if we- Shooter: calm down. It's going to be fine. Sarah sighed. Sarah: your probably right. What could happen in a night and a day? That's when the power went out. They heard laughing and a scream, then the lights turned on. There was words written in blood on the wall. 'Just because it's the holidays, doesn't mean your murder-free' Underneath the words was a pup. Luckily no one they knew, but it was still tragic. Little girl: Lucky! No! Chase: apparently a lot... A girl ran over to the dead pup and started sobbing. An adult, must likely the girls parent, walked over to soothe her. Sarah growled, and she felt Shooter and Chase at her sides. Shooter: lets get that criminal. Chapter 3, Finding the murderer Shooter, Chase and Sarah raced out and saw a vehicle rushing away Shooter, Chase and Sarah got into their vehicles and chased it Shooter pulled out an M60 machine gun and started firing at the vehicle, damaging a light and all most hitting the right rear wheel The killer threw a knife at Shooter, he pulled he helmet down and it bounced off it Chase then came along Shooter's vehicle and said, TURN ON ATTACK MODE Shooter did so and the machine guns that came out of the sides of his vehicle started firing at the vehicle It raced across the bridge and heard towards the pup tower (Shooter) ohh no you dont!!! He pulled out his 22 rifle and popped one of the wheels The killer then went into the lookout and the pups stopped outside Shooter,Sarah and Chase all had weapons cause they were all trained to fight bad guys Shooter turned on his laser on his sniper rifle and headed Inside slowly Shooter signalled Chase and Sarah to move in They peeked in and Chase was stabbed in the head and fell to the ground and Sarah almost got that to Sarah rushed over to him but the killer slashed her and Shooter growled (Shooter) you killed my friends, now you will pay for it The killer just laughed and pulled out a knife so sharp that when you touched it with the slightest touch, you got cut Shooter pulled out his gun and started firing and the killer just got closer, he then grabbed out his knife and battled head to head with him When Shooter finally stabbed him he was hurt badly and needed help He killed the killer And Shooter was beat up to He looked at his dead friends and just started at them (Shooter) guys, he said in a whisper (Shooter) no..... E enough though Shooter never cried, he couldn't controller the sadness this time It was Christmas time and this is what he got for Christmas, losing his friends Shooter then howled and grabbed his knife Shooter thought for a second He then put the knife to his throat and sliced it, he then died after That was how the PAW Patrol had to wake up for Christmas, was to see their friends dead on the ground THE END Category:Shooter Category:Sarah Category:Chase Category:Depressing Category:Paw Patrol Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Skye Category:Everest